Aquarelle
'''Aquarelle '''is one of Bella Chandler's many pets, although she's the pet who ended up with Bella during the Animal Calling. She is a small water dragon. Character Personality When meeting new people, Aquarelle often comes off as very aggressive and feisty. Most of this is due to being very overprotective of her owner, even though the size difference between the two is immense. She shows her aggression toward others by screeching at them and by trying to blow fire, however since she's a water dragon nothing really comes out. Because she's very protective of Bella, she is with her as much as possible, and is usually perched in her shoulder, or wrapped around her ankle. Although she appears protective and over the top as such, all that doesn't define her because she's very delicate and has whimsical tendencies. Aquarelle tries to act tough when it comes to others, she is very much afraid of butterflies and retreats behind Bella whenever they're around. Aquarelle is shown to have creative tendencies, and assists Bella with paintings most of the time. Because she is a water dragon, most of her water breathing comes to good use whenever they're working on a watercolour painting, or when brushes need to be cleaned off. When they're not spending time painting, Aquarelle tries to entertain Bella and making her laugh by blowing little bubbles, and riding on them because she hasn't gotten used to using her wings yet. Appearance Aquarelle is much smaller in size compared to other dragons, and it is unclear whether it's due to her being a baby, or other factors. The size of her body is roughly around the size of an index finger (3 in), but her tail is around 7 in. Her body is mostly adorned with shimmery silver scales, which accent the few turquoise scales around her wings and neck. Her eyes are big and round, considering her small size, and they are grey in colour. Backstory When Animal Calling occurred, it seemed as if not a single animal had came to Bella. Once she took a second look to see if all the animals had chosen, all she saw left behind was an egg large enough to be held with both of her hands. Seeing as she was the only one without an animal, Headmaster Grimm assigned the egg to her. For the longest time Aquarelle remained unhatched, and Bella began to question whether or not the egg had something inside of it. Nonetheless, she continued to care after it by keeping it under a heating lamp. After months of waiting for the egg's reveal, it happened to be anticlimactic once it was shown to be a tiny, index finger sized dragon. Relationships Bella During animal calling, Aquarelle was the animal who Bella ended up with, although she took the form of an egg that day. For the longest time Aquarelle remained in her egg, but Bella always continued to care for her with the same love and attention as her other pets. Because of this, Aquarelle has always been aware of this, and she developed the same protective nature toward her. Lionel and Daisy Aquarelle is much more acquainted with these two as opposed to Bella's other friends and acquaintances, but she still has a stand offish attitude toward them. She's well aware of their genuinely kind nature and how much her owner enjoys their company, but she still continues to have a tough time trusting others around Bella. She is much more friendly to them, but she still remains very wary. With all that pushed aside, the little dragon is well aware that they are good of heart and will allow them to pet her on occaision. Trivia * Aquarelle hatched on April 3rd, making her an Aries. * The name Aquarelle was given to her after Bella discovered her painting talents because it is the French term for the process of painting in transparent watercolor. Category:Pets Category:Pets of Frosty's OCs